Parting Ways
by PreciousRoy
Summary: The time has come for the BladeBreakers to go their separate ways. Despite what a certain someone may think, saying goodbye isn't easy... (one shot)


Hi, all!

I've done a few one-shots recently...here's another one.

This one is literally me pouring my heart out with a story I came up with today as I cried in a bathroom at work bahaha!

I'm starting on a long process of heartbreaking goodbyes.

In a few weeks I have to leave the job I've adored for years. I work with a looootttt of amazing people that is proving very painful and difficult to say goodbye to. The goodbyes officially started today and are going to go on for a while. Hence the emotional wreck.

So...I'm writing this for the catharsis. Through the medium of Kai, I'm gonna let it all out lol.

Moral of the story is, saying goodbye sucks and change is hard.

Apologies for the rant beforehand. It's been a rough day, lol.

I hope you enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parting Ways 

The five of them were standing in the departures area of Tokyo International Airport.

The day had come.

After years together and a lot of experiences, the BladeBreakers were finally going their separate ways. For good this time.

Tyson and Kenny had come all the way to Tokyo just to see them off. They'd be returning home once they'd gone through the gates.

Kai, Ray and Max had planes to catch, taking them all to different parts of the globe to start the next stages of their lives...without each other.

They stood in awkward silence. None of them knowing exactly what to say, and there was a little time to kill. As much as they didn't want to leave, the waiting was equally as hard.

They managed to get flights that were close together. They figured it would be easier this way. All go off at the same time instead of one by one.

The three of them had checked in already. Boarding passes in hand.

It was almost time.

"...So this is it, huh guys..." Kenny finally broke the silence, his voice low.

"I guess so..." Max replied, his voice already wobbling.

There was agonising silence again.

"Aw, come on guys! This isn't goodbye forever! We'll all stay in touch and visit and stuff, right?" Tyson said positively, trying to lift the mood.

"Yeh...sure we will..." Ray replied with a forced smile.

"Of course we will! So stop with the long faces already! ...Except for you, Kai...we know that's just your normal face..." Tyson said playfully, hoping the cheap shot at their stony-faced captain would get a laugh out of his friends.

It worked for the others.

Kai opened his eyes, still in his same folded-arm position as always. He almost wanted to give him a small smirk...almost. He decided against it.

"Well...I think we'd better...you know, do our thing and then get this over with." Tyson kept on, trying to keep his voice upbeat, but the time with his closest friends rapidly running out was clearly starting to get to him.

"So uh...it's been a blast, hasn't it?" he said as he leant back and forth on his heels and clapped, his voice cracking and his eyes began to glisten.

They nodded. Max and Kenny feeling themselves well up too at the impending farewells.

"I wouldn't change a single second of it..." Tyson sniffed before biting his tongue to hold back the floods.

"Me either..." came Rei's voice, "we've all been through so much as a team. We'll always look back on our time together as a point in our lives that shaped us."

"Yeh..." Max piped up, "Even if the team doesn't exist any more, we are and always will be BladeBreakers..." his voice strained.

The four of them felt their eyes stinging, trying their best to keep it together. As if in unison, they realised one member had been silent and hadn't said anything.

They turned their eyes to Kai.

Oh God...they didn't want him to say something corny and 'heartfelt' did they?

He felt his stomach churn at the discomfort. His eyes glanced between the four of them.

They chuckled at how uncomfortable he looked.

"I guess we can't be surprised there's no waterworks from you, Sourpuss..." Ray snickered.

"Why would I cry? We knew this day would come eventually..." he said bluntly.

They chuckled a little more and rolled their eyes.

Typical Kai.

"Ah just you guys watch, he's all cool now, but I bet as soon as we're out of view he blubs like a baby." Tyson mocked.

"I wouldn't put money on it..." Kai smirked back.

The four looked to each other and nodded.

"Well...in case you find yourself missing us, we actually made you a little something..." Tyson said.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Kenny reached in to his backpack and pulled out a blue, rectangular gift box wrapped with a lime green ribbon.

"We even made the effort to wrap it with your blade colors...are your tears brewing yet?" Tyson mocked.

"My eyes are dry as a bone..." Kai smirked harder.

Kenny handed it to him.

"It's only something small...but you've always been our captain. A great one at that. We just wanted to give you something to remember us by and say...thank you...for everything. We would never have gotten so far if it weren't for you"

Kai blinked a few times at the unexpected gesture before he took it. The others clapped for him as he did.

"Uh...thank you...I'll open it later..." he said quietly as he slipped it in to his bag.

The others didn't mind. They knew what he was like. No gushy stuff.

There was another pause.

"All right guys...I think we'd better get this over with."

"Yeh...like ripping off a band aid...the quicker, the better." Rei added.

They walked over to the entrance of the security gate. This was it.

"OK...well...safe travels, guys." Kenny said.

Tears were streaming down Tyson's face.

"Yeh, let us know when you land, OK?" he choked out as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Team hug!" Max cried out, his arms flung wide.

Kai stayed to the side, his arms folded and watched, a little embarrassed as the four guys hugged it out in front of the god knows how many people staring at them...

Tyson turned his wet face to him.

"Oh, no you don't. Get in here, Sourpuss..." he said sternly as he pulled away from the hug, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in, pushing him in the middle so the four surrounded him and he couldn't get out.

Kai tensed and sighed, keeping his arms firmly by his side...he didn't like this.

They finally let go.

"All right, now seriously...get out of here...I can't take this much longer." Tyson sniffled.

The three picked up their carry-on bags and did as they were told, saying their last goodbyes and heading in to the security area. Ray and Max kept looking back and waving. Tyson and Kenny tearfully waving with both their arms until they were out of view.

Five became three.

They went through security together and met each other on the other side and checking the information board for their gate numbers.

"Well...my gate is that way..." Max said sadly with a forced smile.

"Ours are that way..." Ray said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Max nodded.

"Well...we've done the goodbyes so...have a safe flight guys...I'll see you around."

"You too, Max." Kai said calmly.

"...Bye Maxie..." Ray choked out, not quite so calm.

The blonde slowly turned before making himself quickly walk away.

They watched him go until he was almost out of view.

Three became two.

Ray took a breath.

"Well...my gate is a little before yours. Wanna head down together?" he asked.

"Sure."

The two walked together silently down the carpeted walkway.

Ray finally put a hand on Kai's arm. He stopped.

"...This is me..."

Kai turned to him. His face still expressionless. He'd always gotten along well with Ray. Maybe the best out of all of them. He actually began to feel sad, but he wasn't about to show it.

"Well then...safe travels, Ray."

Ray's amber eyes welled up again, he breathed out a laugh and a big smile crept across his face.

"You know, I think I might miss you the most."

That took Kai off guard.

"Me?"

"Yeh...I'm sure gonna miss not having you around to put me in my place when I need it." he laughed out. "I've come to like your blunt, rude, stubborn ways...it's so...you. There's only one Kai..."

Kai didn't really know how to react to that.

"And...because...I know you..." his voice began to tremble, "the others I think will keep in touch, but I doubt we're gonna hear from you much..."

Kai didn't really know how to respond to that either.

"So...I guess...good luck and...don't forget us, OK?"

Kai let out a soft smile. Not a smirk. An actual, small smile.

"I won't, Ray...you take care, too...it's been good."

Ray beamed and took his last chance. He pulled him in to a hug, taking him off guard again.

Kai actually responded this time, one man-pat on the back, then he pulled away.

"Later, Ray..." he said as he turned and left him.

Ray watched him go before going to his gate.

Two became one.

It was over. The goodbyes were done.

He reached his gate and slumped down on the chair.

Now that he was alone he began to feel...really alone.

They were gone.

He sat and waited. His flight was boarding in about an hour.

He checked the clock, Max's flight would be taking off any minute.

Ray would be boarding his plane shortly, too...

He waited.

And waited.

" _This is the final boarding call for passengers of the 1:35 flight to Beijing...all passengers for this flight please go to gate 12..."_

That was Ray. Not long 'til he was in the air.

A few minutes later, he head to the observation window.

That was Ray's plane.

He stood and waited at the window. Eventually, the plane began to move. It coasted along the runway...and it was up...

Max was in the air by now, too.

" _Would passengers aboard the 2:15 flight to Moscow please head to gate 18 for boarding..."_

That was him.

Time to go.

He waited in line. Finally he handed his passport and boarding pass to the incredibly groomed staff to be scanned before he headed towards the door of the plane.

It was a long flight to Moscow, so he let himself book a first class seat. Why not? He didn't want to sit in cattle class...

He was shown to his private little cubicle with a comfy looking reclining chair and plenty of legroom and he settled himself in.

About twenty minutes later, the plane doors were closed. They were ready for take off.

His body shook as the plane cruised down the runway, picking up speed.

He felt the G-force as suddenly the plane accelerated. Feeling his stomach drop as they became airborne. He looked out the window as the ground beneath him became further and further away.

The higher the plane went, the further his heart sank.

It really was all over now.

His head rolled back in to his seat.

Tyson was right, now that they were all gone...he was starting to feel it.

He'd never shown it, obviously, but he really did like being a part of the BladeBreakers.

He sighed and sat still as the plane continued to climb in altitude.

After about ten minutes, the seatbelt sign switched off.

The flight was just over ten hours to Moscow. He was already feeling restless.

He unfastened his seatbelt and stood up, opening the overhead locker and pulling out his bag before sitting back down again.

He'd brought a book with him. Figured he may as well pull it out now.

As he rummaged through his bag, his fingers ran across the box they had given him.

He pulled it out and looked at it for a second.

Finally he pulled the ribbon and unravelled it, neatly pulling it off before removing the lid.

There was a black, hardback book.

He took it out the box and opened it.

"Hn..." he smirked.

They'd made him a scrapbook.

He slowly flipped through the pages. They'd put in newspaper clippings about them, pictures from almost all the tournaments they'd been to as well as personal ones from their travels from the very beginning.

They'd written stupid little captions under some of them. Some of which actually got a slight snort out of him.

He turned the page again. The next pages didn't have photographs. They had handwritten messages and hand-drawn pictures they'd drawn of themselves and some less than flattering hand-drawn pictures of Kai, too. Mostly looking pissed off or enraged.

" _You always inspired us to work harder and never stop trying to improve ourselves, even though sometimes your comments made me want to cry...thanks for always pushing us to be the best we could be and never letting us give up on ourselves. I hope we can see you again soon! - Max"_

" _You made my life hell, you grouchy asshole...but I wouldn't change you for the world. Thanks for everything. I hate to admit it but...you'll always be my hero. Come back and visit! You're always welcome at my place! - Tyson"_

" _I've never met anyone as strong, motivated and dedicated as you. You made us the team we were. We'll never forget you. - Kenny"_

" _Thanks for everything, Sourpuss. It was amazing being in a team with you. But not just because of your awesome skill, but because you're (weirdly :P) one of the best people I've ever met. I'll miss you. - Ray"_

He turned to the final page. The picture of them with their gold medals. It was the whole team's favorite picture. Even his. The five of them stood together proudly and ecstatic at their world champion victory.

He felt a lump in his throat. He found it hard to swallow.

A deep sinking feeling in his chest and stomach.

His vision blurred and then there was a sound of a gentle tap.

A small splash on the photo, running down the glossy surface.

He sniffed.

They had been the best years of his life.

He'd never get to have that back again.

He wiped the teardrop off the photo with the corner of his scarf and closed the album before wiping his eyes. He readjusted himself in his seat with one arm across his chest, the over leaning his chin on his hand. He gently bit his knuckle, deep in thought.

When he first reluctantly joined the team, he hated them all.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined what kind of impact they'd have on his life or that they would worm their way in to his heart. He hadn't thought he had much of a heart for them to worm in to anyway. Guess he was wrong...

He loved those idiots...even though he'd never really admitted it to himself.

They were the best friends he'd ever had.

They made him a better person. He was still him, he wasn't all kittens and rainbows but...he'd changed...because of them.

Maybe he should have tried harder to talk to them...be more open. They had always tried, but he'd always been too stubborn. Old habits die hard.

It was too late now anyway.

Ray was also right...he wasn't exactly a person who stayed in touch...long, detailed messages with updates about how things were going in his life wasn't exactly his style...but maybe with them he'd make more of an effort...

Or maybe not...he'd be too busy. He was starting college soon.

But then again...maybe they wanted to hear from him...didn't take long to send a message.

He got pretty long breaks, too...maybe he _could_ go and visit them...

He chuckled to himself.

Was he really trying to plan a trip to go visit them already?

My, how things really had changed...they'd turned him soft.

He hadn't even noticed just how much until now.

How had that happened?

Sneaky bastards...

He reclined his seat and lost himself in his memories...the amazing places they'd been to. The stupid shit Tyson and Max dragged Kenny in to and then blamed him for it when he busted them. The great conversations he'd actually had with Ray when they roomed together...

...the time Tyson gave himself horrible diarrhoea after hitting a shrimp buffet a little too hard...

He giggled to himself.

Yeh...they really were good times.

Eventually his eyes fell closed and he managed to fall asleep.

The plane finally landed. He was 'home'.

He followed the crowd of people who tiredly trudged in front of him through passport control. The familiar sound of Russian that he hadn't heard in a while.

He turned on his phone again and slipped it back in his pocket.

It wasn't long before it buzzed several times.

He reached back in and opened it. The messages were from an hour or so ago.

 _Tyson: You guys land yet?!_

 _Max: Yep! Back on American soil! Got me a big-ass burger! Good to be home!_

He'd sent a very unflattering selfie of himself taking a bite out of an enormous burger, mustard dripping down the side of his face.

 _Tyson: Duuude, that looks AMAZING. Jealous!_

 _Kenny: Aw, Max, use a napkin!_

 _Rei: I've just arrived!_

Rei had also sent a selfie of himself with an over exaggerated toothy grin in front of the sign that said 'Welcome to Beijing".

 _Rei: I'm gonna get me a taste of home, too!_

He'd sent a selfie a few minutes later of himself biting in to a pork bun.

Tyson sent a drooling emoji.

Kai smirked. Those guys sure loved their food.

He looked up. There was a piroshki stand...a greasy middle aged guy was sat messily going to town on one.

His smirk grew.

Would he?

He moved himself a little closer and turned around. He opened his camera and turned it on to selfie mode. He subtly angled it so just the top part of his face was showing, but also so that the guy eating like a Neanderthal was in the shot. He raised an eyebrow and took the picture.

He began to type.

 _Kai: I'm here, too. Was gonna get a taste of home as well...but this guy reminded me of Tyson...so think I'll pass..._

He attached the picture and hit send before he put his phone back in his pocket.

He head out the doors and hailed a cab.

As he got in and the car started moving, his phone buzzed several times.

He opened it.

 _Max: LOL_

 _Rei: XD Tyson that's totally you in a few years!_

 _Kenny: Hahaha!_

 _Tyson: HEY! Screw you Kai! And the rest of you, too! Glad you're gone..._

 _Max: No, you're not._

 _Rei: Yeh, bullshit. You're weeping in to your pillow right now, I bet._

 _Tyson: Kai, you open your present yet?_

Kai smirked.

 _Kai: I did. Thanks._

 _Tyson: Did you cry!?_

He hesitated.

 _Kai: Like a baby. Inconsolable._

 _Tyson: Ha! Knew it...pansy._

 _Kai: Watch it Shrimp, don't think I won't fly back there and kick your ass..._

 _Max: Ahhhh it's like we haven't even left..._

Kai chuckled and settled back in to his seat, staring out the window.

Maybe it didn't have to be over completely. They weren't together any more...but that didn't mean they weren't there. They were still his friends, and distance wasn't going to change that.

End.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeh...goodbyes are horrible.

Just a little drabble I typed up to make myself feel better.

It's not perfect, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

As always, any comments would be appreciated!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
